


When We’re Old

by demoka



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, When We're Old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Xena and Gabrielle talk about the future. I had originally started writing this for femslash_100, but it got too long. XP This is technically my third Xena fanfiction, I just haven’t finished the first two that I’ve started yet…</p>
    </blockquote>





	When We’re Old

**Author's Note:**

> Xena and Gabrielle talk about the future. I had originally started writing this for femslash_100, but it got too long. XP This is technically my third Xena fanfiction, I just haven’t finished the first two that I’ve started yet…

  
**Title:**  
When We’re Old

 **Fandom:**  
Xena: Warrior Princess

 **Pairing:**  
Xena/Gabrielle

 **Rating:**  
G

 **Word Count:**  
303

 **Disclaimer:**  
I don't own anyone, I just fan it!

  


  
  
‘Xena?’

‘Mm?’ replied Xena, her mouth currently occupied with holding onto piece of Argo’s tack.

‘What do you think we’ll be like when we’re old?’ asked Gabrielle.

Xena finished tightening a buckle. Argo whinnied loudly.

‘Sorry, girl,’ apologised Xena, as she loosened it slightly. ‘Forgot that you overindulged in too many apples yesterday. Serves you right.’

‘Xena! Are you talking to me too?’ asked Gabrielle, pretending to be scandalised.

Xena turned to face her partner and lover. She grinned and went to the bard Amazon Queen. She leaned down to place a kiss on Gabrielle’s lips.

‘Don’t try to distract me,’ murmured Gabrielle, as her eyes fluttered open again.

‘No, I was only referring to Argo this time,’ chuckled Xena. ‘And in answer to your first question, I think that you’ll still be telling stories to a bunch of kids while I’ll be sleeping in a chair by the fire.’

‘And they’ll be our kids and grandkids, Xena. And I’ll tell them all about your adventures,’ added Gabrielle, her eyes shining brightly at their composed future.

‘Yeah, about me chasing chickens with a cane,’ quipped Xena.

‘I don’t think you’d need a cane, love,’ said Gabrielle, sure that Xena’s pride and strength wouldn’t allow it.

‘Sure I would, to beat off all the would-be suitors that you’ll still have then!’ exclaimed Xena. ‘You didn’t really think that villagers would allow doddering old fogies to carry swords, did ya? A cane would be the perfect weapon for an old warrior like me.’

‘No-one would be after an old woman!’ retorted Gabrielle.

‘If it’s you, I would be,’ murmured Xena.

They stayed silent for a moment, just looking into each other’s eyes with tender smiles. Gabrielle reached a hand to caress Xena’s face.

‘Xena?’

‘Yeah, Gabrielle?’

‘When we’re old, can we live in Amphipolis?’

‘Sure.’

  


  


THE END

  


  



End file.
